Very few portable cribs are currently available that provide a combination ease of use and transport with function. Most existing cribs/play yards are not suited for convenient travel or set up, they are bulky, they provide poor support and/or are heavy. Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a portable crib that is easy to set up, take down and transport or that is a lightweight alternative.